higglytown_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soup with Stars
Soup with Stars is the 5th episode overall along with "The Happy Friendly Sparkly Toast Club" Characters *Kip *Twinkle *Wayne *Eubie *Fran *Pizza Guy *Twinkle & Wayne's Mom Synopsis The episode starts with Kip counting down to start playing a game called "Wiggly Giggly Pop". The game was interrupted by the kids bumping into Pizza Guy. They offer Pizza Guy to play with them but he declines by saying he has to continue delivering pizzas so he can be back in time for the "Big Slurp-aroo" tonight. The "Super Special Soup Slurp Night" is an event where everyone in the neighborhood makes a "super special slurpy" soup and everyone gets to share. Kip asks Pizza Guy what soup he will be bringing for the event. Pizza Guy says he will bring the same soup he brings every year, "Double Anchovie, Hold the Cheese Please", to which the kids cover their noses due to the smell of the fish, afraid that he might say that. After Pizza Guy leaves, Kip proposes the idea of having soup right now instead of waiting for nighttime. Fran tells the kids that they can't do anything but wait since cooking takes time. Fran then remembers that they were supposed to help cook. The kids then go to Twinkle & Wayne's kitchen wearing aprons. Twinkle & Wayne's mom tells them that she has been looking in her cookbooks trying to decide what kind of soup to make this year and asks the kids if they have any ideas. Fran whispers into Eubie's ear to suggest Chestnut Chowder. Wayne suggests Soup of Carrots. Twinkle wants soup with tomatoes. Kip wants soup with beans. Fran wants soup with lots & lots of nuts. Mom proposes to make a soup full of all of their favorite ingredients and hands them a list with the ingredients. Twinkle calls the soup, " Super Slurpy Chestnut Carrot Tomato & Bean Soup". The kids all agree that it sounds good. Twinkle then suggests adding something special to the soup. Wayne then asks if they are going to put toast in it. Twinkle states it is something sparklier like stars. The boys repeat her with disbelief saying stars don't go in soup. Mom tells them noodles go in soup, and that there are noodles in the shape of stars. Twinkle then excitedly agrees and that their "special slurpy soup" will be "Soup with Stars" and they all agree. Mom then tells them that she doesn't have all the ingredients they need in the kitchen. Fran tells Wayne that they will have to take a trip to the grocery store. Mom gives the list to Fran and reminds the kids to stay close to Fran and whatever they do, don't forget to have fun. The kids then proceed to the grocery store. Twinkle's Idea "...Being a star is hard, you've got to go to work every night being sparkly & twinkly & making those connect-the-dot shapes. So in the daytime, stars are tired and go right to bed. First, they put on their jammies & then they brush their teeth until they shine. And then, Mommy Moon tucks them into bed and tells them a bedtime story, then once she's done they fall fast asleep and dream about pink polka dot planets until the morning comes. So all we have to do, is get an alarm clock as big as the sun, then they'll wake them up and we'll find them!" Higgly Town Hero: Grocery Clerk Song: "I'm a grocery clerk and I know What's in each aisle and every row I stock the shelves with food & cheer So you can buy your groceries here If you're shopping for pretzel sticks I can help, they're in aisle 6 If it's time to go and you want to pay I'll ring you up, you'll be on your way Can you find us some cheese for 3 cats Siamese? Or how 'bout some cereal? Or Eubie's Aunt Muriel? I can find you cheese or flakes I'll even find a chocolate cake Service is what I provide This helping hand I wear with pride..." Category:Episodes